El Demonomicón
Información dentro del rol Anuncio del evento En los tablones de mando del Jefe de Guerra de Orgrimmar, Cima del Trueno, Entrañas y Lunargenta se ha colgado el siguiente cartel: ¡Saludos, aventurero! ¿Te deprime el estado actual de Orgrimmar? ¿Tus padres te presionan para que continúes el legado familiar y a ti no te apetece? ¿Desearías alejarte de casa una temporadita y disfrutar de unas maravillosas vacaciones en la costa, batallando contra criaturas horribles, siendo perseguido por seres sobrenaturales hasta la extenuación y tragando arenilla y polvo desértico hasta que se te colapsen los pulmones y sufras una horripilante muerte por asfixia? ¡Enhorabuena, porque tengo la solución a tus problemas! Únete a la expedición científica del doctor Faustián: te garantizo acción, misterios por resolver, un chalé de lujo en la playa, barra libre en los poblados que visitemos, unas 'suites' de infarto en los mejores hoteles, luchar contra monstruos tan ancianos como los monolitos de Mulgore, saquear tesoros milenarios a rebosar de trampas potencialmente letales, zancudo a la brasa tres veces por semana.. (La lista continúa así, con numerosos tachones y matizaciones en los márgenes) Nuestra compañía partirá MUY pronto al sur de Kalimdor, pero ¡aún estás a tiempo de sumarte! Puedes contactar conmigo por telégrafo, por carta o por gallina mensajera cohetizada, preguntar en la urbanización privada de Villa Kezán en el Muelle Pantoque o buscarme por el Cruce (muy seguramente envuelto en gresca con los parroquianos). Los detalles de la misión y las contraindicaciones médicas se especificarán durante el encuentro. Atentamente, Faustián. PD. ¡SE PAGA CON DINERO AL CONTADO! Sobre el Demonomicón En los cónclaves de conjuradores de la Horda circula un texto muy peculiar que da pistas sobre las intenciones de Faustián: ... Si mis pesquisas están en lo cierto, el Demonomicón es el Tomo de la Divinidad de la brujería. En el pasado se creyó un ideal inalcanzable, un horizonte antes que un objeto material con el que alentar a los brujos para que profundizasen en su estudio de la demonología. No obstante, muy a menudo la realidad supera con creces a la ficción. El Demonomicón, el Libro de las Leyes de los Demonios o simplemente Libro de los Demonios, es una leyenda que data de la Primera Guerra de Azeroth. Se cuenta que un brujo orco del Consejo de las Sombras se dedicó a registrar los Nombres Verdaderos de un amplio número de demonios del Vacío Abisal en un solo tomo. Como consecuencia, al cabo de seiscientas sesenta y seis páginas de escritura, el hechicero perdió la chaveta. Poco después desapareció sin dejar rastro. thumb|302px|Padre Nicodemo I. Por Daren Baden.El volumen que produjo estaba incompleto, pues nunca llegó a concluir su obra, pero aun así se realizaron varias copias: una de ellas, si mis averiguaciones son correctas, la protege el Kirin Tor en una de sus cámaras secretas; la otra cayó en manos de un sacerdote de la Iglesia de la Luz, el padre Nicodemo. Me he pasado los dos últimos años investigando al padre Nicodemo: cuando comenzó el Cataclismo, abandonó la Iglesia y su devoción a la Luz y se alió con el Martillo Crepuscular. ¿Tal vez la lectura del grimorio lo horrorizó a tal punto que hasta su propia fe acabó desfigurada? ¿Quizá descubrió algo tan terrible que ningún mortal debería presenciar? Me intriga y me preocupa este hallazgo. Y lo que es peor: mis fuentes afirman que se ha detectado actividad del Martillo Crepuscular al sur, en las lejanas tierras de Tanaris. Según las habladurías, los dirige un hombre carismático. Un sacerdote. No sé qué estará tramando ese Nicodemo, pero si no hacemos algo, tal vez esto suponga el final de nuestra tradición... Sobre el contrato de la expedición Se dice que la letra pequeña la inventó el demonio. Los goblin cuestionan esta afirmación. Si un goblin brujo te ofrece un contrato, lo más sensato es declinar amablemente o bien armarte de valor y de una lupa con la que leer con atención todos los términos. Incluso en los detalles de los márgenes se podría haber cifrado un mensaje oculto. El contrato de Faustián es excesivamente largo y aburrido, está glosado y contempla un sinfín de contingencias de las que el firmante podría sacar partido para mal. Los expide y los sella una entidad demoníaca: su diablillo vil, Guzpik, licenciado con honores en la universidad de Hellvard, según lo que él cuenta. Amén de la inmensa cantidad de circunstancias ridículas que predice el contrato (como ser atrapado por una tribu de trols caníbales o caer en el fondo del estómago de un dragón negro), existen varias cláusulas serias y escritas en letra bien grande que deben ser comprendidas y aceptadas. Con ellas, el buen doctor planea asegurar el éxito de la empresa. Son las que siguen: *«El firmante se compromete a no herir ni a manipular o privar de su voluntad a ninguno de los miembros de la expedición mientras dure la misma, salvo que alguno de estos últimos sea liberado del contrato. En cuyo caso, perderá la inmunidad que le otorga esta garantía». *«Si el firmante causa problemas a la expedición, bien por actos de violencia o porque sus acciones incomodan al resto de los miembros, el doctor Faustián se reserva el derecho de anular su contrato en cualquier momento y de manera expedita, sin posibilidad de reclamación». *«El firmante estará sujeto a estos términos hasta que finalice la expedición. Asimismo, podrá renunciar a la misma y abandonarla siempre que no haya contradicho ninguna de estas disposiciones. Perderá su inmunidad al punto, pero seguirá participando de la condición de no agresión hasta que transcurran veinticuatro horas desde la rescisión del contrato». *«El doctor Faustián se exime de la culpa del fallecimiento del firmante en caso de: traición, homicidio o intento de modificación del contrato. Asimismo, tampoco se responsabiliza en caso de muerte natural o de aquella provocada por los gajes del oficio. Se compromete, eso sí, a velar por la integridad del firmante en la medida de sus capacidades, siempre que la enfermedad, lesión o deterioro en su salud se deba a algún suceso de la aventura». thumb|left|302px|¡Firma bajo tu propia cuenta y riesgo! Por Dani Orizio.El papel y la tinta son componentes de naturaleza mágica: piel de alguna criaturita desdichada (posiblemente de iguana tras un baño de lejía) y sangre de zancudo extraída de una barbacoa. Se almacenan en las dependencias de un diablillo vil, Guzpik, en el Vacío Abisal, conque no pueden ser consultados sin el permiso de Faustián ni sustraídos sin que él se entere. Al menos, en teoría... El contrato demoníaco está encantado y exige el cumplimiento de sus condiciones. Las penas por su infracción oscilan entre la apertura de un vórtice interdimensional que succione tu alma, hasta el traslado a una fosa planar de fuego eterno donde ardas durante cientos de años. Aunque nada es imposible con tiempo, medios y esfuerzo... Información fuera del rol El Demonomicón es un evento de aventuras, intriga y magia negra. El hecho de que un goblin dirija la expedición promete cierto humor, pero rápido entenderéis que más allá de la superficie el tono moral de la trama se plantea gris. La búsqueda del Demonomicón nos trasladará, primeramente, a los páramos de Tanaris. En dicha región se rumorea que una secta de trol Farraki ha estado perpetrando sacrificios para un nuevo y siniestro dios. El viaje nos obligará a cruzar el desierto rumbo a Uldum y nos enfrentará no solo al profeta Crepuscular que posee el grimorio, Nicodemo, sino también a otros enemigos oportunistas que aprovecharán la confusión para salir de su escondrijo y apoderarse del libro. Con esta sinopsis queda establecida la temática y la línea general del evento: es, en pocas palabras, la recuperación de una reliquia mágica. Una codiciada por varios grupos de hechiceros que no vacilarán en destruirnos si cometemos un error. Los lectores de Shen'dralar podéis tomar como referencia las Expediciones Toqueoro que realizamos hace aproximadamente dos años. Aspiro a que el Demonomicón pula y mejore lo visto en aquel momento. :P Para terminar, un par de apuntes: El Demonomicón es un homenaje al Necronomicón, obra ficticia que aparece en las historias de Lovecraft. Tiene seiscientas sesenta y seis hojas porque esa es la Marca de la Bestia según el Nuevo Testamento. De igual modo, Nicodemo es un santo a quien se le atribuye la autoría de un evangelio apócrifo de la Biblia. Participación Para acompañarnos en busca del Demonomicón se precisan dos requisitos: En primer lugar, nuestros personajes deben conocerse antes de que comience el periplo. Dejadme un mensaje aquí, susurradme por las noches dentro del juego o enviadme una carta. Concertaremos un encuentro para ver si existe química entre nuestros personajes. Si todo sale bien, Faustián os ofrecerá un contrato en el que se fijarán una serie de términos ajustados a los intereses de ambas partes. La cantidad del salario también se estipulará en este acuerdo. Nota importante: Los sueldos no se abonarán con dinero real de WoW. En segundo orden, después de haber sido contratados tenéis que escribir y publicar en este tema una pequeña ficha. En caso de que os resultase imposible, mandádmela por correo y la pondré yo aquí por vosotros. Ficha Disponéis de más de una semana para elaborar la ficha. A continuación os presento el modelo: comprobaréis que es muy escuetito. Utilizaré estos datos para amoldar algunas de las mecánicas de los eventos a las aptitudes y las inquietudes de vuestros personajes. Este es el esqueleto de la ficha que deberéis rellenar: Nombre y apellidos (si proceden): Edad: Oficio: (Empleo actual) Currículo'': (Todos los trabajos, remunerados o no, que hayáis llevado a cabo)'' Información extracurricular: (Otras capacidades, dones o intereses de vuestro personaje, brevemente. También datos curiosos o historial criminal. Redactad con libertad) Y aquí una completa, la de Faustián, a título de ejemplo: Nombre y apellidos: Faustián. Edad: 35 años. Oficio: Anticuario del Cártel Pantoque. Currículo: Miembro de la Unión de Alquimistas de Kezán, doctor por la universidad de Minahonda, investigador del Cártel Pantoque y ensayista sobre arqueología y magia. Información extracurricular: Sabe casi más de historia antigua y de misterios arcanos que de alquimia. Adicto a las bebidas alcohólicas y a otras sustancias estupefacientes. Fue sospechoso de un caso criminal en Puerto Pantoque (Kezán), pero se le consideró inocente. Tiene el hábito de coleccionar alhajas, estatuillas y bagatelas de otras culturas. Ha editado y escrito varios libros, y suele publicarlos en la editorial Barco de Bonvapor. IMPORTANTE: Las fichas se publican en este tema del foro de Wow-Europe. Sobre el sistema de dados El Demonomicón utiliza el sistema de dados estándar d20 con algunos ajustes menores a fin de agilizar los combates. La principal particularidad de nuestras reglas de juego con respecto a las básicas es la que sigue: aparte de la adición de objetos (que podéis leer en 'Botín de la expedición'), se añaden bonificaciones y penalizaciones en función de los actos de los personajes. Esto es, los emotes de ataque elaborados y bien razonados tienen más probabilidades de acertar (pese a que la tirada sea mala) que otros menos pensados, simples o poco recomendables, como arrojarle una bola de fuego a un elemental de llamas. Las estrategias cooperativas entre varios jugadores también se premian del mismo modo. No se piden Góngoras en la escritura. Eso sí, el humor es un factor que se valora positivamente. Por supuesto, lo que más se aprecia es la originalidad. La cantidad de vidas de base es de tres (aunque esto puede cambiar para cada evento) y no se realizan distinciones a razón del nivel del personaje. Ni tampoco a tenor de su historia o de sus méritos antes de la aventura. El elemento diferenciador aquí lo componen la creatividad, la colaboración y el uso de los artefactos ganados durante el saqueo. El comportamiento de los enemigos tampoco será predecible: en ocasiones lanzarán maleficios con efectos variados o requerirán de alguna mecánica especial para ser vencidos. Así pues, no todos los conflictos se dirimirán exclusivamente con dados. Un apunte sobre lo expuesto arriba: el criterio para asignar o restar estos puntos no está escrito en ninguna parte, sino que es intuitivo y subjetivo. Depende del máster, de su juicio personal y de su visión de conjunto. Por último, existen otro tipo de tiradas que se efectúan con frecuencia durante los eventos: las de conocimiento y las de percepción de sonidos, olores, sensaciones o siluetas. Algunas de estas son generales para todos los participantes de la expedición; otras son específicas y se aplican según la profesión, la clase o algún otro dato concreto del trasfondo de los personajes. Las primeras proporcionan pistas sobre lo que ha ocurrido en una escena en la que se presenta una incógnita o un interrogante. Las segundas sirven para alertar a la persona de un detalle peregrino o de un peligro que se avecina. Y con esto creo que he cubierto los aspectos esenciales sobre el sistema de dados del Demonomicón. Si aún os queda alguna duda, que no os dé corte preguntarme. :) Archivo Comunicados importantes Primera reunión de la expedición (03/08/14 a las 23:00 horas, chalet de Faustián) Sobre el contrato de la expedición (lectura recomendada) Partida en barco a Tanaris (11/08/14 a las 23:00 horas, puerto de Orgrimmar) Cuarto evento: "Turbulencias" (13/08/14 a las 23:00 horas, Marjal Revolcafango) Llegada a Tanaris (15/08/14) y fecha del siguiente evento (18/08/14) Sobre el sistema de dados (lectura recomendada) Sexto evento: "Profanación" (20/08/14 a las 23:00 horas, Tanaris) Llegada a Silithus (24/08/14) y último episodio de la trama (26/08/14) Censo de participantes Acriss Faithwell Ántrax (Baelfire Evans Lázarus) Banhedana Akhelardom Brioche Gamora Wythernat Glaric Marlis Etheril Gigza Ojonegro Infausto Mai Ling Pangzhu Junco Nocturno Rumple Stinsky Sonka Sátiro Tzao Zarpaveloz Val'tharien Sol Eterno Valandir Zaw'Gok Cazatormentas Zin'Ashte Relatos y textos relacionados Cartas de una hija Diario de oraciones del hermano Constantine Enlaces útiles o de interés Llave a los infiernos – Guía de invocaciones demoníacas Botín de la expedición A continuación os presento un catálogo de ítems que podéis conseguir como botín. El trasfondo de muchos de ellos se deriva de Llave a los infiernos, concretamente del apartado 'El martillo de oro', que trata los materiales demoníacos. Primero se apunta su descripción dentro del rol, en letra redonda, y más tarde su función en las batallas en cursiva. Iré agregando más a medida que progrese el evento y según los vayáis descubriendo. Calidad baja Apéndice bulboso de forma curiosa: Se sabe que ciertos tipos de silueta fascinan irremediablemente a los súcubos: hay quienes prefieren los conos; otros, los cilindros. No obstante, a todos les atraen los apéndices bulbosos. Distrae a un súcubo durante su turno de ataque. Se utiliza en ese preciso instante. No consume turno, pero se agota tras el uso. Dura un turno. Caleidoscopio abisal: Aparte de devorar magia, los observadores adoran los trampantojos, los espejos cóncavos y las luces de colores. La mejor manera de entretener a uno de sus retoños consiste en regalarle un caleidoscopio abisal. ¡Se creerá que está surcando la Gran Oscuridad del Más Allá! Distrae a un observador durante su turno de ataque. Se utiliza en ese preciso instante. No consume turno, pero se agota tras el uso. Dura un turno. Hueso de goma para manáfago: La línea ‘Helldog Chow’ es pionera en el cuidado de tus mascotas infernales. Este hueso de goma es un juguete entretenido y barato, perfecto para distraer a un can manáfago o para adiestrarlo con objeto de que te dé la patita. Distrae a un can manáfago durante su turno de ataque. Se utiliza en ese preciso instante. No consume turno, pero se agota tras el uso. Dura un turno. Sombrero de fantasía con plumas de gamusino: A los diablillos les aterroriza el plumaje de los gamusinos, que adopta los tonos del arcoíris; sin embargo, les encanta la textura de la tela vil. Este sombrero es probable que les cause pavor y admiración a partes iguales, conque resulta ideal para aturdirlos. Distrae a un diablillo durante su turno de ataque. Se utiliza en ese preciso instante. No consume turno, pero se agota tras el uso. Dura un turno. Calidad media Pergamino de conjuros de la Legión: Algunos brujos emplean hechizos extraídos de los grimorios de la Legión Ardiente, so pena de devastar su alma en el proceso. El coste es muy elevado, pero no caben dudas de su efectividad. No obstante, la magia vil siempre exige un precio, que en este caso se abona con la vitalidad del taumaturgo. Durante el combate, se utiliza para arrebatar dos puntos de vida al enemigo. Consume turno y se agota tras el uso. Resta una porción de salud al conjurador. Piedra de salud fosilizada: Esta piedra de salud se conserva en perfectas condiciones. La magia que le ha dado origen tardará en desvanecerse, aunque no así sus efectos: puede reponer una pequeña porción de las energías vitales de quien la emplee. Durante el combate, se utiliza para sanar un punto de vida. Consume turno y se agota tras el uso. Se puede emplear fuera del combate. Rapé de hierba vil: Algunos brujos han fabricado un compuesto de tabaco y hierba vil que no solo se antoja fresco al paladar y sumamente adictivo, sino que inmuniza a quien lo mastica contra las energías demoníacas. El precio a pagar es su dispersión mental, claro está… Reduce el efecto de la magia demoníaca en el usuario, aunque también sus poderes como hechicero. Se utiliza al principio de un turno de combate, ignorando la tirada de iniciativa. No consume turno, pero se agota tras el uso. Sus efectos se disipan tras el combate. Talismán de protección de madera: Ciertos brujos inscriben glifos en cuero, pedazos de corteza o planchas de hierro como medida de prevención contra los demonios. Este resguardo no es de gran calidad, pero puede proteger a su usuario de un embrujo demoníaco. Previene al usuario de un conjuro pernicioso de magia vil. Se utiliza durante el turno de un enemigo. No consume turno, pero se agota tras el uso. Varita de incienso de gromsanguina: Se especula que el hedor de la gromsanguina repele a los demonios, aunque también resulta desagradable para el resto de los mortales. Cuando un demonio lo inhala, se descentra y le cuesta más emplear su magia. Penaliza a los demonios enemigos. Se utiliza al principio de un turno de batalla, ignorando la tirada de iniciativa. No consume turno, pero se agota tras el uso. Sus efectos se disipan al final del turno. Calidad alta Colgante con joyas de sangrita: Las propiedades de la sangrita la hacen idónea para el arte de la invocación. Sin embargo, uno debe procurar no caer en su trampa: son muchos los que prestan atención a los susurros de la sangrita y eso supone su perdición. Según la creencia popular, aumenta el poder de la magia demoníaca. Proporciona un bonificador durante el combate tras ser utilizado: incrementa la fuerza de todos los conjuros del brujo. A cambio, disminuye su concentración mental y su capacidad para evitar cierto tipo de ataques. No consume turno ni se agota tras el uso. Sus efectos se desvanecen al acabar el combate. Botín excepcional A lo largo de la expedición, Faustián ha ido recogiendo una serie de artefactos muy poderosos y exclusivos pertenecientes a las figuras más emblemáticas del evento (Alarrota, Nicodemo, Rah'fiki, etc.). He procurado adaptar estas recompensas al trasfondo de vuestros personajes, y tendrán validez y utilidad en cualquier otra trama que yo masteree en el futuro. Aquí os dejo las descripciones completas que ya os adelanté ayer. Espero que os gustasen vuestros respectivos regalitos. ^_^ thumb|206px|Capitán Joop, el 'Pelícano Pelicano'. Por Robin Benes.Alfanje del Pelícano Pelicano: Pese a su vejez, en sus tiempos mozos el capitán Joop fue un diestro espadachín, más conocido entre los filibusteros como 'la Gaviota que Pivota'. Este acero se ha ungido con la sangre de cientos de sus adversarios piratas y ha sido forjado con elementium, lo que lo torna resistente contra las agresiones mágicas. Puede utilizarse para repeler un ataque mágico una vez por combate. No consume turno de ataque. thumb|left|Al'Hazrad y su daga ceremonial. Por the Nouk.Daga del profeta Al'Hazrad: Esta daga perteneció a Al'Hazrad y es una de las armas mitológicas de los trols de Zul'Farrak. Durante miles de años se han practicado sacrificios en Mik'Tlan con esta hoja, lo que la ha vuelto sensible al sabor de las almas. No obstante, para funcionar exige ser pagada previamente con la sangre de su dueño... Resta una porción de vida al atacante, y a cambio le añade un punto de daño en su respectivo turno, que se suma a la valoración de su emote y de su tirada. Puede utilizarse cuantas veces se desee por batalla. Garras afiladas de Alarrota: Estas garras afiladas han sido limadas para resultar mortíferas. Según cuenta la leyenda, Alarrota fabricó esta arma arrancándose las uñas e imbuyéndolas con potentísimos encantamientos demoníacos que las robustecerían sin acrecentar su peso. La revelación es asquerosa, pero nadie cuestiona su letalidad. Incrementa el índice de acierto y la fuerza de los ataques a melé. Efecto permanente (siempre que se equipen). thumb|left|220px|Busto de Rah'fiki. Por TMirai.Lanza Farraki de amor fraternal: Rah'fiki entregó su vida a cambio de la de su hermana, hechizada por el demente médico brujo Al'Hazrad. Tras presenciar su muerte, ella se sintió culpable, abochornada y apenada. Incapaz de lidiar con esos sentimientos, le ofreció esta arma a Faustián, que simboliza el tesón y el espíritu altruista de Rah'fiki. Canalizando el poder del alma de Rah'fiki, su usuario puede interceptar una agresión dirigida a un compañero de grupo. En señal de venganza, el arma le infligirá ese mismo daño a su portador y al emisor del ataque. Solo funciona una vez por combate. Máscara tiki de Rah'fiki: Durante su exilio, Rah'fiki elaboró una serie de máscaras tiki para prevenirse contra la hechicería aojadora de Al'Hazrad. Esta máscara de madera representa a uno de los ancestros de la familia de Rah'fiki, aunque su nombre se ha perdido en el silencio de las eras. Protege a su propietario de los maleficios enemigos. Proporciona una mayor capacidad de defensa contra los asaltos mágicos. Efecto permanente (siempre que se equipe). thumb|Representación de la esfinge tol'vir (destructor de obsidiana). Por Blizzard.Peluche de esfinge tol'vir: En las ruinas de Ahn'Qiraj fueron halladas un gran número de esfinges, muchas deterioradas por el paso del tiempo. Este peluche debió de pertenecer a la civilización tol'vir, y fue preservado por los silítidos por razones que aún se ignoran. Ha sobrevivido milagrosamente a los milenios, y su exposición a los poderes telepáticos de C'Thun lo convierte en un talismán ideal contra los Dioses Antiguos. Aumenta la resistencia del portador contra maldiciones, invasiones psíquicas, y su capacidad para percibir los engaños mágicos. Incrementa las habilidades ofensivas de su dueño contra enemigos con esta clase de capacidades, siempre que lo sujete en la mano. Además, chilla 'RESPUESTA INCORRECTA' si le aprietas el vientre. thumb|left|230px|El Gamusino de las Llanuras en toda su ferocidad. Por Blizzard (TCG).Penacho de plumas de gamusino: El esquivo Gamusino de las Llanuras, una criatura casi extinta, perdió durante su persecución una buena cantidad de plumas, que Faustián recolectó y compuso a la guisa de un tocado tribal tauren. La buena suerte acompaña a aquellos que encuentran una pluma de gamusino. Este penacho está repleto de ella. Incrementa la chiripa en momentos críticos relacionados con la evasión de ataques. Efecto permanente (siempre que se lleve puesto). Pendiente del clan Sombraluna: Antes de seguir a Gul'dan y a sus brujos al clan Cazatormentas, Kal'zabub formó parte del clan Sombraluna. Este abalorio con forma de una media luna negra, tallado en ébano, alberga una magia primordial. Ocasionalmente, concede visiones de los antepasados que advierten a su dueño del peligro. Se utiliza para prevenir los efectos de un ataque enemigo, fuera del turno de ataque. Solo puede emplearse una vez por combate. thumb|El nathrezim 'Alarrota'. Nunca sabremos su nombre. Por Blizzard (TCG).Piedra del alma de nathrezim: Desde hace décadas los brujos vienen echando siete llaves a sus almas para impedir ser víctimas de la Eterna Servidumbre. Las piedras del alma resucitan a su portador cuando su existencia está a punto de terminar. Alarrota conocía muy bien estas técnicas, así que diseñó una de ellas que jamás se extenuase. Permite regresar al combate con un punto de vida tras ser derrotado. No consume turno, aunque solo puede emplearse una vez por batalla. thumb|left|260px|Kal'zabub, también conocido como 'Kalael'. Fanart (se desconoce el autor). Pluma de cuervo monstruoso de Kal'zabub: Entre los exiguos haberes de Kal'zabub aún figuraba la pluma con la que escribió el primer Demonomicón, al que transfirió su alma para ponerla a resguardo. Esta pluma procede de un ave gigantesca nativa de Draenor, y en conjunción con la tinta de un kraken le sirvió al brujo orco para redactar su Demonomicón. Más allá de aquello, se ignoran sus propiedades mágicas. Su efecto en el combate es desconocido por el momento. thumb|272px|Jizzie, actual capitana del 'Pepino de los Mares'. Por Blizzard (TCG).Revólver de la contramaestre Jizzie: La puntería de Jizzie solo se ve aventajada por su velocidad de disparo y por la rapidez con la que juzga a los amotinados, a menudo concomitantes. Esta pistola puede descargar un tiro en menos de un parpadeo. No obstante, el cañón se calienta con facilidad y su recámara admite una sola una bala... El turno de ataque se duplica: uno para disparar el revólver; otro, por el ataque natural del personaje. Solo puede emplearse una vez por combate. thumb|left|206px|Nicodemo II o Constantine siempre creyó en los ángeles. Kal'zabub le rompió doblemente el corazón.Rosario angélico de Nicodemo: En su rosario de cuentas, Nicodemo incluyó un símbolo que representaba a su mentor angelical, Kalael el Cronista. Pese a su trágico destino, un vestigio de la fe que Nicodemo les profesaba a los ángeles aún persiste en este rosario y lo bendice con su Luz, potenciando los dones curativos de quien lo utiliza. Durante un turno, aumenta drásticamente los poderes de sanación de su portador. Restaura automáticamente un punto de vida en el objetivo; y hasta dos, en caso de que la tirada y el emote sean buenos. Solo puede usarse una vez por combate. Sombrero vil del capitán Joop: En un intento por deslumbrar a la tripulación con su sentido de la moda, y a fin de gobernar mejor a sus esbirros, el Pelícano Pelicano ordenó que se confeccionase su sombrero con tejido de tela vil. No surtió mucho efecto entre los marineros, pero entre sus demonios despertó auténtico furor. Aumenta las probabilidades de éxito al conjurar demonios y también el índice de acierto de sus ataques, ya que alienta sus espíritus combativos. Efecto permanente (siempre que se equipe). thumb|298px|El Corazón del Pavor por dentro. Solo uno de sus apéndices prevaleció.Tentáculo aún palpitante de aberración: Nicodemo utilizó al Corazón del Pavor para someter a la expedición a sus peores temores. Este tentáculo que todavía late es un recordatorio viviente del horror que el grupo experimentó aquel día. En las manos adecuadas, puede utilizarse para sembrar el terror entre los enemigos. Sume en una paranoia al objetivo, lo que dificulta su capacidad para actuar de manera ofensiva durante el combate, aunque sus efectos se desvanecen con el tiempo. No consume turno, pero solo puede emplearse una vez por enfrentamiento. thumb|left|Este elemental casi incinera el Pepino de los Mares. Fanart (autor desconocido).Vela de elemental de llamas purificadas: Cuando se desató el incendio a bordo del Pepino de los Mares, la expedición tuvo que aplacar a un elemental vil. Después de su extinción, solo una de sus llamas, la más fuerte, logró librarse de la corrupción que se había apoderado de ella. Desde entonces habita este candelabro encantado. Su calidez da optimismo y claridad, y aumenta ligeramente los poderes curativos de su portador siempre que la lleve consigo. Efecto permanente. Resúmenes de los eventos Primera reunión de la expedición (03/08/14) Fuera del rol Se han añadido dos nuevos eventos a vuestros Calendarios: «El infiltrado», que se celebra esta noche a las 23:00 horas en el Barranco del Demonio, Vallefresno. (Organizadores: Faustián y Brioche) Y «El Gamusino de las Llanuras», que sucederá este jueves día 7 a las 23:00 horas en el Cruce. (Organizadores: Brioche y Faustián) Asimismo, se ha fijado la salida de la expedición a Tanaris (en barco) para el día 11 de este mes. Es decir, el lunes de la semana que viene. Hora por determinar. Podéis leer el argumento de ambos eventos a continuación: Dentro del rol Por el doctor Faustián Luego de que llegasen la mayoría de los miembros de la expedición, discutimos los dos asuntos fundamentales que motivaban el encuentro: el primero, el aprovisionamiento de cara al viaje en barco; el segundo, el intento de infiltración de un brujo enemigo dentro del grupo. He estado negociando con varios capitanes goblin de los astilleros de Orgrimmar para disponer de un navío con el que navegar hasta Gadgetzán, Tanaris. Me han hecho varias ofertas, pero con mi salario y aun tras haber vendido el anticuario no puedo permitirme muchas de ellas. Así pues, mi idea consiste en abaratar los costes de los suministros: el agua y el pan los puedo conseguir a un precio tirado, pero la carne será más cara. A este efecto, he encontrado a un gourmet ricachón de la península de Azshara que se presta a cedernos TODA su provisión de carne en conserva a cambio de una pieza muy específica para su menú: el legendario Gamusino de las Llanuras, autóctono de los Baldíos según las leyendas tauren, el bestiario de un explorador goblin que veía alucinaciones y el testimonio de un cazador orco que falleció de coma etílico. Como ilustradora del Gamusino de las Llanuras —un peculiar zancudo de plumaje arcoíris— y principal creyente del mito, Brioche se ha destacado como la líder del equipo de caza. Nos citaremos en el Cruce el día siete de agosto para salir en su búsqueda. El segundo tema era el más espinoso: uno de los postulantes para la expedición se descubrió a sí mismo por accidente como siervo de los demonios. Después de un breve enfrentamiento y de perder algunos dedos a causa de una explosión de fuego vil, el infiltrado se rindió. Luego de emborracharlo a conciencia y de charlar amenamente durante cinco minutos, me reveló sus secretos: servía a un demonio de la Legión Ardiente. Pangzhu y Tzao han trabajado antes para mí extrayendo información sobre el Demonomicón a las sectas de brujos de las cercanías y distrayéndolas para que se peleasen entre sí. Con este historial, Pangzhu aceptó dirigir un ataque a la guarida del señor del espía: el Barranco del Demonio de Vallefresno. Tendrá lugar hoy mismo, una hora antes de la medianoche. Planeamos partir el lunes de la semana que viene, si todo va como el churumbele manda. El infiltrado (04/08/14) Por el doctor Faustián. Gracias a un espía mágico, mi querido ojo de Kilrogg, pude observar cómo se las apañaron mis compañeros en el Barranco del Demonio. Pangzhu apostó por una estrategia simple, un ataque frontal y directo. Como sospechaba, el demonio que dirigía al brujo ya se temía nuestra llegada: el comité de bienvenida estaba compuesto por una horda de diablillos que derrumbó un arco de piedra sobre sus cabezas. Después de este accidente, el grupo fue ascendiendo por el cañón y cayó en otra trampa más: en la rampa, una lluvia de infernales los azotó desde las alturas y dejó a muchos malheridos. En la plataforma de arriba, nuestra gente descubrió un círculo de invocación que había sido empleado recientemente y sin demasiada fortuna: los brujos que abrieron la fisura yacían descuartizados a su alrededor. Como nos imaginamos, un demonio, uno muy poderoso, había emergido del portal y se había cobrado sus vidas. Seguramente estuviera compinchado con nuestro infiltrado: probablemente fuese este último el que arruinó el círculo para que el demonio escapase. Al final del Barranco del Demonio aguardaba nuestro anfitrión y el autor de la carnicería, un señor del terror. No anunció sus propósitos, pero estaba provocando brechas hacia el Vacío Abisal por todo su dominio, así que deduzco que ambicionaba el Demonomicón para traer una gran hueste infernal a Azeroth. Los chicos aún están algo verdes, aunque ya empiezan a coordinarse entre sí. Supongo que el nathrezim esperaba que nos traicionásemos a primeras de cambio para así sacar tajada. Debió de sorprenderle que la expedición actuase unida. ¡Diablos! Incluso yo me preocupaba por esto; no obstante, Pangzhu supo liderarlos bien y han comenzado a trabajar en equipo. Esa es una buena señal, una muy buena. El señor del terror lo pagó caro: trató de abatirlos, pero sucumbió ante las agresiones combinadas de los miembros de la expedición. Destrozaron su armadura, mutilaron su ala y cuando intentó huir de vuelta al Vacío Abisal, cerraron un portal que habría devastado el tejido de la realidad circundante (nota mental: tengo que felicitar a mi discípulo por su perspicacia). Sé que hallaron algunas baratijas en el demesne del demonio. Debieron de pertenecer a los cultores que lo invocaron. Luego de esto, creo que se encaminaron todos juntos al Puesto del Hachazo para descansar y reponerse de sus heridas. Tanta camaradería me asombra gratamente. A este paso, quizá sí que logremos obtener el Demonomicón. ¡Zarpamos! (11/08/14) Por el doctor Faustián Me he pasado las últimas semanas negociando con capitanes de barco y solo hace unos días encontré una oferta que se ajustase a mi presupuesto: el Pepino de los Mares, yate del capitán Joop, el Pelícano Pelicano, que debió de ser un crucero de lujo en otro tiempo. Según me contó el capitán, sufrieron un percance durante su último viaje y la mayoría del equipo falleció o renunció al trabajo en cuanto amarraron en el muelle de Durotar. Así pues, tuvo que renovar la plantilla y fichó a varios astros de la navegación del Cártel Pantoque: entre ellos, su nueva contramaestre, Jizzie, una mujer de armas tomar que militó en la flotilla privada del barón Revilgaz de Bahía del Botín cuando solo era una adolescente. Cuando embarcamos, pensé que todo iría como la seda. Pero de repente me topé con un aluvión de polizones tratando de colarse en la embarcación con la felicidad de quien acude a un picnic o de quien se propone conducir su coche hasta la cumbre del Monte Kajaro y volver. La mitad de ellos no me dan buena espina, y los arrojaré gustoso por la borda al menor signo de traición. Al fin y al cabo, aunque el navío pertenezca al capitán Joop, ya se sabe cuál es la regla de oro de los goblin: quien posee el oro dicta la regla. Y yo soy quien paga por el servicio, después de todo. Al poco de zarpar, me hice esperanzas de que gozaríamos de una travesía tranquilita: me puse las gafas de sol, me tumbé en una hamaca con un cóctel de piña colada y a punto estaba de sumirme en un delicioso y reparador sueño cuando escuché una explosión procedente de la sala de máquinas. ¡Cuando abrí los ojos, todo el barco se había inundado de llamas viles! Escuchamos una señal por el transmisor: el capitán estaba forcejeando con otra persona en su camarote. Mencionó el nombre de la primera de abordo, Jizzie. Ordené a los chicos que subieran a descubrir qué había ocurrido con el capitán mientras yo permanecía en cubierta, ayudando a la tripulación a extinguir las ascuas que lamían las tablas de madera y el mástil. Al poco de que penetrasen en sus dependencias, un montón de escombros ardientes bloquearon ambas puertas. Sentí miedo, no voy a ocultarlo. He trabado amistad con algunas de las personas que componen la expedición. Sin embargo, afuera teníamos nuestros propios problemas, que habían tomado el cuerpo de un elemental de fuego vil. Por dentro, en cambio, se enfrentaban al infierno: acorralados en la habitación del Pelícano, carecían de escapatoria. Según me informaron, y por lo que averigüé más tarde, al examinar la escena del crimen, alguien había trazado un círculo demoníaco allá donde habían asesinado al capitán. Mis sospechas se dispararon al instante. Del buen Joop tan solo restaba una montañita de rescoldos coronados por su sombrero de marino. Sabe Sargeras cómo lograron huir con vida de aquella sala intoxicada por el humo. Los oí abrir fuego contra los cristales, posiblemente a fin de no ahogarse con el gas; también sé que arrojaron los barriles con nuestras reservas de agua potable para extinguir las brasas, que se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos. Después de todo lo que me había costado alcanzar un trato con el gourmet con solo un par de míseros (y gigantescos) huevos de gamusino, la mitad de nuestras provisiones se habían fugado por el desagüe. En fin. A estas alturas, de poco sirve lamentarse. Me han dicho que intentaron horadar el suelo para refugiarse en la planta de abajo, pero finalmente la salvación provino de arriba: el techo se derrumbó sobre sus cabezas y se formó un agujero por el que pudieron ascender, luego de apilar unos cuantos muebles. Ajá, un destrozo total: no solo han mandado al garete nuestros suministros, sino que además el casco del Pepino de los Mares está hecho puré y su capitán se ha convertido en un montoncito de cenizas grises. En cubierta, mientras tanto, Zaw'Gok y yo ya habíamos reducido al elemental de llamas verdes y el resto de la marinería (los que no sucumbieron al monstruo) controlaba el incendio. Tras comprobar que todos los nuestros habían sobrevivido al incidente, salí inmediatamente en busca de la contramaestre Jizzie y del segundo de abordo. La primera estaba escondida bajo la cama en su camarote; el último, arrodillado frente a los restos humeantes de su capitán. A este punto del largometraje ya me figuraba que alguien nos había saboteado, así que dispuse una situación poco casual en la que ambos discutieran entre sí frente a la expedición, con objeto de observarlos y de extraer mis propias conclusiones. Me oculté, luego de desencadenar el encuentro, y calenté unas palomitas para el espectáculo. Fue una actuación magistral: el segundo de abordo increpaba a la contramaestre, la última persona que vio con vida al Pelícano (y que sostuvo un enfurecido intercambio de palabras con él); entretanto, ella se defendía arguyendo que se había prendido en llamas porque sí. Combustión espontánea, para ponerlo en términos más científicos. Yo me callé y estudié con interés a todo el mundo. El segundo de abordo, un viejo amigo del capitán, amenazó a la contramaestre con su alfanje y pidió ayuda a nuestros compañeros para dirimir el juicio. Como me imaginaba, toda la expedición respaldó unánimemente la inocencia de Jizzie; de hecho, revirtieron la acusación y apuntaron al segundo como culpable. ¡JA! Menudo giro en las tornas. Seguro que no se lo esperaba. Después de todo, el barco lo heredaría el siguiente oficial en la línea de mando de Joop, y si la contramaestre desaparecía del mapa... bueno, no hay que atar muchos cabos para entender quién ostentaría ese puesto. La perdonada no hizo aguardar su veredicto: desenfundó su pistola y descargó un tiro sobre el cráneo del acusador. El motín se había sofocado. No obstante, una pregunta aún flotaba en el ambiente: ¿quién había provocado el fuego? Un capitán que arde misteriosamente, una llamarada que emerge de la sala de máquinas... ¿demasiadas coincidencias? Los integrantes de la expedición están sujetos a una serie de términos por contrato: nadie puede menoscabar la empresa, so pena de quemarse por cien años en una bolsa planaria rezumante de alquitrán. Y todos antes de subir fueron obligados a firmar. Sin embargo, existe una salvedad a este punto: si alguien no registra su nombre verdadero, el conjuro no surte efecto en él. La deducción lógica es, entonces, suponer que nos han estafado. Todas las dudas se vuelcan sobre los recién llegados. Para ser honesto, no me fío un pelo de ellos. Muchos saben de brujería y de magia negra, aunque procuran disimularlo tras una actitud excesivamente solícita o errática. Pero he diseñado un plan. Si han engañado al contrato, la garantía que impide que reciban ataques de otros miembros del grupo no funciona para ellos. Voy a colocarlos contra las cuerdas: anularé sus acuerdos y los expondré al juicio popular, salvo que los sellen con sangre (la sangre nunca miente). Y si no acceden a ninguna de estas alternativas, los abandonaré en un bote a la deriva. En cualquiera de los casos, esta medida actuará como prevención: si ellos no son los boicoteadores, no tendrán de qué preocuparse; pero si lo son, cualquier miembro de la expedición podrá matarlos ipso facto al más mínimo indicio y sin padecer las consecuencias. Y yo me sumaré a ellos más que contento. Era de ingenuos creer que nadie se aproximaría a nosotros para sacar tajada y destruirnos por dentro. El hecho que ignoran todos esos engreídos que se jactan de su poder es que un goblin siempre se guarda uno o dos ases en la manga. Turbulencias (13/08/14) Por el doctor Faustián Después de todo lo que había sucedido en jornadas anteriores, pensé que al fin podría gozar de algo de paz: una tumbona con parasol, un cóctel de piña colada y mi fiel cajita de puros liados a mano en Bahía del Botín. Me equivoqué. Al tercer día se escuchó otra explosión en la sala de máquinas y la contramaestre —ahora capitana— Jizzie no pudo subsanar la avería. Fondeamos a la orilla de una isla selvática, y dado que la tripulación requería de tiempo y espacio para efectuar las reparaciones, nos invitaron gentilmente (esto es, a escobazos) a que abandonásemos la embarcación para explorar la ínsula y regresar con suministros. No me pareció una mala idea. Al fin y al cabo, las exiguas provisiones que obtuve gracias al gourmet se habían agotado, ya por el curso natural de la ingesta de los parásitos que llevo conmigo, ya por cortesía de las llamas del incendio. Al arribar a la playa, amarramos los botes y compusimos dos grupos: el primero de ellos permanecería en la línea de la costa y establecería algo semejante a una base; el segundo se internaría en la espesura en pos del descubrimiento científico (y de riquezas, de paso). No sé cómo se las ingeniarían los que se quedaron atrás. Yo marché en cabeza del equipo de exploración y puedo dar un testimonio detallado sobre lo que vimos: hidras monstruosas campando a sus anchas por doquier, hiedra y maleza crecidísimas, plantas venenosas, atrapamoscas, muchas cocoteras, y un par de edificios de madera destartalados en el centro del islote. También se habían edificado unas instalaciones subterráneas, lo que de algún modo revelaba que aquel lugar había estado poblado en el pasado. El pestuzo que despedían sus cloacas provocó no menos de un mareo y algunos desmayos de lo más vergonzoso entre mis camaradas. Sin embargo, lo peor no vino hasta que nos adentramos en el subsuelo. Recorrimos un corto pasadizo tan solo para confirmar nuestras sospechas: aquel conducto contenía en su interior unas mazmorras. Dentro de una celda oímos un quejido lastimero... ¡Había un humano! O la sombra de un humano, mejor dicho: se trataba de un hombrecillo contrahecho, vestido con andrajos, con barba de náufrago, tez pálida, achaparrado y huesudo. Su calabozo estaba decorado con manchas de humedad que hedían a orina y otras negras, sólidas y aún más malolientes apiñadas en los rincones. Se movía como un gusano, con un bamboleo hipnótico, y nos rogó mientras apretujaba los barrotes de la jaula con sus miembros escuálidos que lo liberásemos. Lo más extraño de todo es que afirmaba oír voces en la penumbra. Nunca llegó a confesarnos quién lo había capturado, solo extrajimos de él que perseguía a Nicodemo, que guardaba alguna relación con él. Con el tiempo he podido validar mis conjeturas y a día de hoy opino que aquel prisionero fue el único superviviente de una expedición que tenía como objetivo el sacerdote hereje. Pero no anticiparé los acontecimientos, ya que la respuesta se deducirá por sí sola más adelante. Luego de una demostración de hombría muy poco convincente, explotamos la puerta de la celda y le concedimos su petición al cautivo. Nos acompañó de vuelta a la base, murmurando majaderías sobre unas sombras que se cernían sobre él. Al llegar a nuestro campamento me asombré genuinamente: ¡habían montado una tienda de campaña! Y todavía más: estaban guisando carne de tortuga en estofado, ¡uno de mis platos favoritos! Quizá no fuesen tan inútiles y opacos como yo me imaginaba. Estuve a punto de felicitar a mis compañeros, de no ser porque aquel chalado comenzó a danzar como un poseso, como si se encontrase en uno de esos pomposos bailes de salón de Lunargenta. Oímos un crujido que interrumpió su frenesí y un rostro familiar se apareció ante nosotros: andares de zancudo estepario, papada hinchada, sombrero de capitán... no cabía duda, era Joop, el Pelícano Pelicano. Estaba vivo. El loco se posicionó a su lado y se postró frente a él. Algo no iba bien. Aquel signo de sumisión no procedía, salvo que ambos se conocieran de antes. Joop degolló al humano frente a nuestras miradas atónitas y trazó un redondel con la sangre que manaba de su yugular. Entre los confines del círculo se formó una brecha y los vientos abisales rugieron. Había abierto un portal al reino infernal de los demonios.thumb|386px|¿Canes manáfagos con explosivos? ¡GRAN IDEA! «Fingí mi muerte», aseguró, «después de que me intentasen asesinar. A pesar de todo, esa pobre ingenua de Jizzie siguió la ruta de navegación que yo había elegido, conque mi plan continuaba vigente. No puedo permitiros que lleguéis al sur, ¡vuestro viaje termina aquí!». Sobrecogidos por la conmoción de la noticia, tuvimos que hacer frente al asalto del capitán. Conjuró hordas de diablillos y más tarde canes manáfagos, todos equipados con cinturones de dinamita. Muchos fueron víctimas de sus ataques suicida; ninguno de nosotros salió indemne. Gracias a un esfuerzo final, los brujos de la expedición conseguimos cerrar la fisura e impedir el aterrizaje de más esbirros en nuestro mundo. Al saberse acorralado y sin refuerzos, Joop se echó a temblar. Una criatura con voz de ultratumba habló desde la otra dimensión: «Me has fallado y no te lo perdonaré». Solo se entrevió su silueta antes de que se colapsase la puerta: era un ser calvo, con cuernos de demonio, patas de cabra y... una sola ala. En efecto, se trataba del mismo nathrezim que quiso infiltrar a uno de sus súbditos en nuestro grupo; aquel que nos tendió la emboscada en el Barranco del Demonio, a quien he empezado a llamar Alarrota a falta del conocimiento de su nombre verdadero. Alarrota alargó una de sus garras hacia el Pelícano para llevárselo consigo, bajo la promesa de que experimentaría un tormento eterno. El espectáculo que ofreció el antiguo capitán del Pepino no pudo ser más grotesco: a fin de evitar la tortura, se clavó su espada en el corazón. Acto seguido, su cadáver fue succionado por el vórtice, y el tejido de la realidad se normalizó de nuevo. Despojamos algunos objetos de valor de las alforjas del capitán, entre ellos su diario. Después de leerlo, puedo afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que se han cumplido mis peores pronósticos: existe una secta de brujos detrás de nuestros pasos. Joop pertenecía a ella, y su intención era vararnos en esta isla desierta desde el principio, donde nos sacrificaría ritualmente a su señor. Su intento de asesinato no fue una función ni estaba previsto: alguien quiso concluir su existencia. ¿Tal vez su segundo de abordo, celoso de sus poderes y de su autoridad sobre el navío? Pero nada pudo detener al Pelícano Pelicano, ni siquiera la muerte: se escondió en una escotilla durante días, alimentándose de insectos y de ratas, y tramó desde el primer momento su venganza. El Pepino de los Mares volvió destrozado de su última aventura en ultramar, así que asumo que Joop se ha dedicado durante algún tiempo a silenciar a quienes partían en busca del Demonomicón. ¿Por qué? Lo ignoro. Tampoco sé qué pretende ese Alarrota. De lo que sí estoy seguro es de que carece de cómplices dentro del barco: más de la mitad de la marinería son de nuevo cuño; los más viejos huyeron y creo que ahora comprendo el porqué. Jizzie también está libre de sospechas, aunque no así aquellos que embarcaron a última hora. Si han sido ellos los culpables, se han delatado en vano. Y si no lo son, eso significa que estamos más vigilados y mejor controlados de lo que yo me figuraba. El Corazón del Pavor (18/08/14) Por el doctor Faustián Hay ciertas experiencias en la vida que uno solo puede describir como demenciales. Lo que nos ocurrió aquella noche es un claro ejemplo de esta definición y debería figurar, para más señas, como caso paradigmático en los diccionarios. He trabajado mucho estos días para localizar la base de los trols que realizan los sacrificios. Por lo visto, no se limitan a masacrar a los suyos, sino que han estado secuestrando viajeros que vagaban por el desierto y pasajeros de las caravanas con rumbo a las exóticas junglas del Cráter de Un'Goro o a la perla titánica de Uldum. Después de recabar todas las habladurías, de interrogar a los mercaderes de paso en Gadgetzán, también a los locales, y de llevar a cabo mis propias averiguaciones por medio de la magia (benditos sean los inventores del Ojo de Kilrogg), creí haber ubicado el punto donde se producían la mayoría de los raptos: un sendero poco transitado y que serpentea entre una colección de médanos situados frente a las fronteras de Zul'Farrak. El altruismo podría haber empujado a una agrupación de héroes a enzarzarse contra estos trols para interrumpir sus malvadas prácticas. No me malinterpretes, no soy ajeno al sufrimiento del prójimo; sencillamente, detener el ritual goza de más prioridad para mí que salvar a un par de transeúntes desdichados de su propia imprudencia. Porque después de todo, lo que esa secta de trol persigue, si mis indagaciones no están erradas, es conjurar a un ser de los Infiernos. Por eso nos dirigí a Tanaris en primer lugar: porque había oído rumores de que un culto cada vez más amplio de trol alababa a un nuevo dios de fuego. Por eso y por la peregrinación de Nicodemo. Dudo muchísimo que ambos eventos no estén íntimamente relacionados: todo este asunto hiede al Demonomicón; apesta a los acuerdos turbios del Vacío Abisal. Supongo que muy pronto comprobaremos si mis hipótesis son veraces. thumb|280px|La expedición saliendo de Gadgetzán con rumbo a lo desconocido. Alquilé un camello para moverme con soltura por Tanaris, compré varios mapas y rellené las alforjas con algunos víveres por si nos extraviábamos por culpa de las tormentas de arena que con frecuencia azotan la superficie del páramo. Y cuando hube dispuesto todos estos preparativos, llamé a los míos y los guié a las afueras de Gadgetzán, en ruta hacia donde nos conducían mis pesquisas. Al punto, un tremendo airón rugió y levantó una cegadora tolvanera. Mandé a todo el mundo que se agarrasen los unos a los otros, por si acaso alguien salía volando; aunque creo que no me escucharon o que se dejaron llevar por su sentido de la aventura. Yo, temeroso de ser sepultado en un lecho de arena, me aferré al cuello de mi montura, pero el pobre animal huyó despavorido y me arrojó a mí al suelo. Y así fue como me separé del grueso de la expedición. Lo que viene a continuación es mi reconstrucción de los sucesos de aquel día. Yo no los viví en primera persona, ya que mis huesos habían ido a parar a otra celda bien distinta. No obstante, por mor de la lógica narrativa y de la gestación de la intriga argumental, me permitirá el lector de este documento que ordene los acontecimientos de esta guisa: Cuando el temporal amainó y mi gente recuperó el control de sí misma, despertaron en una cámara en nada similar a los espacios abiertos y de blancas arenas del yermo de Tanaris. Según lo que me han contado, el sitio parecía una depresión, o más bien un hoyo horadado en la tierra por unas patas enormes. Estaba decorado por extremidades orgánicas con forma de púa, que hacían las veces de bóveda y que impedían la salida al exterior; y hasta las paredes de aquel agujero palpitaban, plagadas de una materia morada de textura blanda y viscosa. Y lo que era más inusual de todo: junto a la entrada de uno de los túneles aguardaba un goblin con bata de médico. «Bienvenidos al Corazón del Pavor», dijo, según los testimonios. «¡Os encontráis en la más reciente atracción turística de los goblin de Kezán! ¡Un recorrido por vuestra mente y por vuestras memorias que hará que vuestros corazoncitos os brinquen en el pecho!». No sé si eran esas las palabras exactas, pero cuanto menos aquella debió de ser la enjundia de su mensaje. Tras el recibimiento, unas goblin vestidas de enfermeras se llevaron a Brioche en una camilla, sujeta de brazos por una camisa de fuerza. Al parecer, había algo maligno dentro de aquellas mujeres; no obstante, ya que yo no estuve presente, no puedo atestiguar lo dicho. Luego de esto, el psiquiatra goblin se internó en la oscuridad y desapareció, abandonando a las personas de la expedición a su suerte. Lo que acaeció después se podría considerar como confuso, a lo poco. Mis colegas deambularon por el laberinto viviente del Corazón del Pavor y a medida que se adentraban en sus honduras, se aparecían ante ellos visiones de otros tiempos. Un recuerdo latente de sus traumas. Al principio se pensaron que las apariciones eran puro ilusionismo, pero amargamente descubrieron que los temores de sus pasados podían dañarlos no solo en el espíritu, sino también en lo físico: sus ropas ardieron; uno perdió la mano, otros fueron víctimas de un maleficio, etcétera. Por lo visto, el autor del Corazón del Pavor no carecía de una retorcida imaginación: cogió escenas de lo más profundo de nuestro ser y no se limitó a revivirlas, sino que jugó con ellas, las transformó en ocasiones y las combinó para torturarnos de la manera más inesperada. Hay quienes señalan a Alarrota como el culpable, porque se mostró recurrentemente a lo largo de la catábasis; sin embargo, yo me pregunto lo siguiente: ¿y si el nathrezim formaba parte de la ficción? ¿Y si nuestro miedo hacia él fue lo que dio alas (JA, menudo juego de palabras) a aquella imagen? Con los días se me ha ocurrido que el Corazón del Pavor no es un ingenio del señor del terror que conocemos como Alarrota, sino que se trata de un artificio de los silítidos o bien de los trols de las arenas. ¿Y si hubieran diseñado (o saqueado) esta trampa para emboscar a los desafortunados viandantes que atraviesan la región? De esta suerte, muchos se quedarían encerrados allí dentro, esperando a que los recogieran para transportarlos a su altar ceremonial. Nosotros, al fin y al cabo, tuvimos la audacia y el coraje necesarios para llegar hasta el fin. El Corazón del Pavor residía en el núcleo de aquel dédalo insectoide. Era un órgano palpitante, deforme y monstruoso, que manejaba a voluntad cuantas desgracias nos sobrevinieron en sus conductos viscerales. Me avergüenza admitir que fui yo quien alimentó con más abundancia a aquel degenerado: en mi fantasía construyó su salón del trono, y desde allí tramó su último ardid. Estábamos en mi casa, en mi salón, y había invitado a todos los miembros de la expedición a beber y a festejar por el triunfo de nuestra empresa. A mi lado comparecían Brioche y la pequeña criaturita con la que el Corazón del Pavor resolvió embaucarme: una versión sólida e increíblemente fiel de... mi propia hija. En otras circunstancias no me habría tragado el embuste, pero mi deseo de ver cumplido aquel sueño era tan fuerte... que no me cuestioné que pudiera ser falso. Hice oídos sordos y miré en otra dirección aun cuando se presentó ante mí la evidencia con todo el peso de su certeza. ¡Diablos, incluso ataqué a mis compañeros cuando apuntaron con el dedo al ente que había sustituido a mi niña! Tan ciego estaba, tan desesperado, que no reparé en que había estado cuidando del mismo germen de la locura. Afortunadamente, los dolores que les provoqué no les pasaron factura en la realidad. Cuando destruyeron el fantasma que había tomado el cuerpo de mi Ángela, infligieron también una herida mortal en el Corazón del Pavor. Y desangraron sus poderes. Amanecimos a las afueras de Gadgetzán, intactos. Todo había sido un engaño. ¿Todo? Aún me pregunto si esta historia conocerá un final feliz. Todavía me planteo si no habría sido mejor aceptar el obsequio del Corazón del Pavor y vivir en una mentira. Le pediré al posadero otra jarra de grog. Estoy empezando a pensar estupideces. Profanación (20/08/14) Por el doctor Faustián ¡Al fin llegó el día de constatar mis conjeturas sobre los trols del desierto! Nuestras aspiraciones se habían visto frustradas en jornadas anteriores. Nuestro primer intento de indagación nos condujo a las entrañas de la tierra en un conmovedor descenso a los infiernos, con Alarrota, el némesis de la expedición, en el papel de psicopompo. En esta ocasión no iba a permitir que ningún Corazón del Pavor nos atrapase en sus redes. Para prevenirlo, busqué la asistencia de un nativo, un rebanacabezas desterrado de Zul'Farrak, un paria llamado Rah'fiki. Rah'fiki era un cazador reputado de la tribu Furiarena. Con frecuencia abandonaba la seguridad de las murallas para abatir a los enemigos de los Farraki: lideró varias incursiones a los territorios de los ogros, que ocupaban la morada ancestral de su gente; y también mató a muchos viajeros incautos con el transcurso de los años. Se enorgullecía de sus méritos militares y de su patriotismo; no obstante, recientemente había sido expulsado de su capital. Yo quería trabar una alianza con alguien que conociera con detalle el interior de aquel laberinto de ciudad, así que no me costó demasiado convencer a Rah'fiki de que nos apoyase, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de su exilio: Rah'fiki fue de las primeras voces en condenar al profeta Al'Hazrad, un médico brujo que renunció a las enseñanzas de los loa para abrazar una nueva religión traída por un forastero. Sin embargo, sus protestas cayeron en saco roto: las cabezas espirituales de Zul'Farrak temían a los poderes de Al'Hazrad y no estaban dispuestos a promover un enfrentamiento contra él. Así que se deshicieron de Rah'fiki sin vacilar ni por un segundo. Rah'fiki me relató que su hermana había entrado al culto de Al'Hazrad, que estaban conjurando a una deidad de llamas y tinieblas que no compartía aspecto con ningún loa con el que los Farraki se hubieran relacionado antes. Al parecer, Al'Hazrad gozaba de inmunidad, pese a que su adoración del demonio se volvía más temeraria con los días: al principio, raptaba extranjeros y los sacrificaba en el altar; con el paso de unas semanas, comenzó a secuestrar trols o a embaucarlos para que se inmolasen en beneficio de su dios. Según Al'Hazrad, solo así lograría materializarse en el mundo. Y solo él podía restaurar la gloria perdida de Zul'Farrak. Rah'fiki quería salvar a su hermana de su estupidez, un acto que lo ennoblece, por más que ya no se sintiese parte del pueblo Farraki. Le prometí que si nos asistía al infiltrarnos en el enclave trol, le devolvería el favor y me aseguraría de que la chica escapaba con vida. Y juntos trazamos un plan: pronto se celebraría en el zigurat central de Zul'Farrak la fiesta de Mik'Tlan, con libaciones de sangre y ofrendas de distintos tipos. Los trols armarían un gran escándalo, tocando los tambores, bailando, consumiendo veneno diluido de escorpión y soplando el zurna. Estarían distraídos y la guardia se reduciría al mínimo. Un momento idóneo para una invasión. No éramos suficientes para lanzar un ataque a gran escala, y yo carezco de experiencia como comandante, así que opté por otra vía que se me antojó más prudente: durante el Mik'Tlan, cruzaríamos el arco de piedra que da acceso a la urbe y Rah'fiki nos guiaría al santuario de Al'Hazrad y su secta. Y así lo hicimos. Reuní a nuestra gente ya intramuros, Rah'fiki se había encargado de silenciar a los centinelas y de distraer a las patrullas. Continuamos adelante; no obstante, al presentársenos una bifurcación, nos dividimos con objeto de maximizar nuestras posibilidades de alcanzar el altar: Brioche y yo, escondidos en un canasto, iríamos con Rah'fiki por el camino de la derecha, donde se erigía el templo mortuorio de los trols Furiarena; el resto avanzarían por la izquierda, hacia la poza en la que en otros tiempos se alababa a una hidra de nombre Gahz'rilla. De lo que nos aconteció a ambos equipos tal vez sea más sensato correr un tupido velo, pero por razón del rigor histórico me hallo en la obligación de registrar nuestros poco afortunados lances. thumb|left|312px|En el foso del kraken.La expedición superó el foso de Gahz'rilla sin percances (si podemos estimar que la presencia de un pequeño kraken que los zarandeó con sus tentáculos fue peccata minuta). Su auténtico desafío se mostró más tarde, cuando se toparon con la estatua de un inmenso felino esculpido en ónice que bloqueaba la ruta hacia el zigurat. La testuz gatuna de aquel ser se animó, levantó las cuatro patas de su peana y alzó una inmensa alabarda. Según los testimonios, les habló así: «Soy la esfinge de Zul'Farrak, y si queréis atravesar mi aduana, primero deberéis responder a mis acertijos con acierto y sin desgana». Bueno, quizá haya adornado un poco el reto con mi retórica, pero el contenido era más o menos el mismo. La esfinge tol'vir (¿de dónde demonios la habrán sacado?) les planteó una serie de interrogantes relacionados con la historia de los trols. ¡Ah! ¡Si solo nos hubiéramos deslindado Brioche y yo por aquel derrotero! ¡De pequeño era una de mis asignaturas favoritas! Además, acumulo una amplia colección de abalorios que testifica mi amor por la cultura trol. Pero no, a nosotros nos tocó bregar con un gusano de las arenas y con una legión de zombies trol momificados, cortesía de la incapacidad de Rah'fiki para inventarse excusas. Volviendo al dilema de la esfinge, como era de esperar, mis indoctos compañeros perdieron una inmensa cantidad de sangre, humor y energías contestando erróneamente a sus preguntas. Cada vez que fracasaban, la esfinge los aplastaba con el peso de su arma. Les ofreció concederles pistas a cambio de un sacrificio voluntario (de sangre, no de vidas); y en lugar de organizarse y examinar juntos las claves, esos bobogoblins todavía continuaron disparando respuestas a voleo. thumb|300px|'Al ver a una esfinge planteando un dilema, huid del problema cambiando de tema'. (Les Luthiers)Parece que les acabó entrando algo de cordura en sus molleras huecas con el paso de los minutos, a medida que la esfinge los machacaba uno por uno; de este modo, comenzaron a probar estrategias para embaucar al guardián (que no dieron frutos) y a analizar conjuntamente las crípticas revelaciones que les proporcionaba con cuentagotas. Finalmente, resolvieron sus tres enigmas y la esfinge tol'vir se apartó, reconociéndolos como aliados de los trols. Coincidimos en la entrada al santuario de Al'Hazrad, y subimos apresuradamente aquel trecho para detenerlo de una vez por todas. En la cumbre, Al'Hazrad estaba practicando más sacrificios rituales (estos trols deberían buscarse otro hobbie, como por ejemplo el ganchillo), había muchos cautivos encerrados en las jaulas, y la siguiente en la lista de ejecuciones era la hermana de Rah'fiki. Tratamos de abortar el rito, pero el profeta despertó a las momias que yacían embalsamadas bajo las arenas para que nos obstaculizasen. Solo Rah'fiki consiguió sortearlas; su lanza fue la que perforó el corazón del maligno Al'Hazrad, a costa de su propia vida. Pero aquello no sirvió para nada. El círculo de invocación se activó cuando las runas sorbieron la sangre vertida por su profeta. Un viejo amigo se apareció ante nosotros: el ser incandescente que los trols estaban invocando no era otro que Alarrota. Estaba demacrado y su cuerpo supuraba fuego vil. Declaró que las ofrendas de Al'Hazrad habían potenciado su magia, y no tardó en hacer un despliegue de fuerza que evidenciase esta afirmación. Urdí velozmente una estrategia: los señores del terror siempre regresan al Vacío Abisal, donde se recomponen después de una derrota. Si queríamos erradicarlo de la existencia para siempre, tenía que mantenerlo vinculado a este plano e impedir su fuga a la otra dimensión. Me puse manos a la obra de inmediato: comencé a conjurar unas ataduras mientras mis camaradas le plantaban cara. El señor del terror humilló y postró a casi una decena de los nuestros antes de recibir el golpe de gracia. Gritó con una mezcla de miedo y de incredulidad al comprobar que mi hechizo había surtido efecto: jamás retornaría al infierno; su muerte iba a ser definitiva. Con la ayuda de la perpleja hermana de Rah'fiki, abrimos las celdas y liberamos a todos los prisioneros salvo a uno. Era un humano delgado, que rondaría la treintena, con una particular mancha violeta salpicando su rostro. Lo identifiqué al instante: se trataba de Constantine. Constantine, el discípulo predilecto de Nicodemo y autor de su celebérrimo 'Diario de oraciones'. El muchacho, ya talludito, confirmó al momento mis suposiciones: su maestro, aseguraba, lo había abandonado a merced de los trols. Él les había enseñado a invocar a Alarrota. Quizá también les hubiera regalado él el Corazón del Pavor y la esfinge tol'vir, teniendo en consideración los medios a disposición del Culto Crepuscular. Aunque esto último no es otra cosa que mi propia especulación. Quisimos encadenarlo y llevárnoslo a Gadgetzán para seguir interrogándolo más tarde; sin embargo, durante la charla no reparamos en que los instrumentos de los trols habían cesado de tañerse. De repente, oímos el sonido de las jabalinas zumbando en el viento y un aluvión de lelilíes que procedían de la parte más baja de la ciudad, allá donde se elevaba la pirámide. Apenas tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar. Salimos de Zul'Farrak a la carrera, perseguidos por los trols Furiarena y ya sin el auxilio del heroico (y desgraciado) Rah'fiki. Con suerte y pese a nuestras lesiones, logramos huir antes de que nos capturasen. A saber si no habrían reanudado el festival de Mik'Tlan dándose un festín con nuestros restos. Constantine desapareció durante la escapada, tal vez muerto por los proyectiles de los trols, y nuestro periplo de aquella noche concluyó allí. Muchas dudas me acechan desde entonces, pero la principal concierne a los propósitos de Nicodemo: en la expedición se ha empezado a fraguar la idea de que tal vez el santo padre no es totalmente consciente de la maldad del grimorio; esto es, que quizá opina que su obra sirve al bien. Eso creía Constantine en sus memorias, aunque hay un dato discordante que no me encaja del todo en este puzle: el Nicodemo de la narración de Constantine se prueba receloso con respecto al Demonomicón (ellos lo llaman 'Leyes de los Ángeles'); es más, al único a quien le entusiasma el libro es al propio Constantine, a quien nuestro obispo toma como aprendiz. El Constantine que conocimos había sido estafado por Nicodemo y vendido a los trols Furiarena, y daba cuenta de la naturaleza pérfida del tomo. ¿Cómo un hombre precavido se torna así en un ingenuo, y otro imbécil redomado se persuade de su propia necedad? Quizá solo nos falte información. En unos días partiremos a Silithus, la ubicación a la que nos confesó Constantine que se encaminaba Nicodemo. Mañana lo arreglaré todo con el líder de una caravana que acaba de parar en Gadgetzán. Como si esto fuera poco, también me planteo qué podría necesitar Nicodemo de las ruinas del Reino Perdido de Ahn'Qiraj. Demonios, Dioses Antiguos, trols del desierto... o estamos luchando contra una conspiración de orden mundial, o ese padre Nicodemo es uno de los manipuladores más astutos que yo haya visto jamás. Balance de la expedición La trama del Demonomicón acaba de concluir. Después de un mes y medio de rol para algunos de sus participantes (para otros, un poco menos), creo que es hora de reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido en el evento. Iré abordando los aspectos que han compuesto la aventura uno por uno. Sobre el argumento Me complace muchísimo afirmar que el noventa y tanto por ciento de los jugadores estaban enterados del argumento y siguieron hasta el final sus múltiples giros. Se elaboraron especulaciones y teorías con respecto a Nicodemo y la naturaleza del Demonomicón, lo que de algún modo pone de relieve que el trasfondo resultó atractivo y fácil de comprender. Prácticamente todo el mundo sabía quiénes eran Alarrota, el capitán Joop, Nicodemo, ¡e incluso Constantine! Que os acordaseis hasta de los PNJ más banales es señal de que fueron memorables y de que gustaron. Me alegro mucho. :) Otro punto que destacar aquí es la historia. Creo que nadie previó completamente el desenlace, ni la magnitud de sus consecuencias. Y pese a que no era lo esperado, me parece que precisamente por eso satisfizo más a los paladares de la gente. En resumen, creo que logramos conducir bien la trama y que enganchó a los participantes. :P Sobre la labor de máster Aquí tocaré también lo relativo a las mecánicas de los eventos. En primer lugar, he de decir que no anticipé que se apuntasen tantas personas al Demonomicón. Siendo honesto, eso se ha probado fundamentalmente positivo, aunque también me ha supuesto un corsé a la hora de masterear: en ciertos eventos en los que querría haberme detenido para examinar el trasfondo y las reacciones de los personajes, tuve que pasar mucho más deprisa. Aparte de la dificultad añadida por gestionar a un conjunto tan amplio. Con todo, considero que la inclusión de los jugadores que se inscribieron a mitad del evento ha redundado en beneficio de este. Han surgido varias subtramas de su adhesión (todas las sospechas, por ejemplo, alrededor de los conspiradores), y durante un breve espacio de tiempo hemos convivido dos grupos diferentes de roleros, cada uno con sus propios intereses y estilo, pero pese a todo unidos por la causa común. Eso es muy bonito de ver. Confío en que los distintos eventos que jalonan la trama os supieran frescos y únicos. Traté por todos los medios de no repetirme y de no saturar con las batallas. :) Sobre los participantes Desde mi punto de vista, el éxito de un evento no se mide por el caudal de personas que asiste (muy a menudo para presenciar, sin actuar en absoluto). Me parece que el factor clave es el regusto que les deja en la boca a los jugadores una vez todo termina, y en este sentido estoy muy orgulloso del Demonomicón: ayer éramos casi una veintena, y nada más finalizar, muchos manifestaron lástima porque nuestros personajes tomarían rumbos separados; otros nos felicitábamos; y otros han planeado continuar la búsqueda a raíz de ciertos acontecimientos. En definitiva, estoy convencido de que la mayoría de los jugadores han acabado muy contentos con la experiencia, que se han divertido y que lo han disfrutado. Para mí, ese es el mejor indicativo de la salud y de la calidad de un evento. Unas palabras finales Han sido casi dos meses de rol muy intensos. Personalmente, estimo que el Demonomicón ha superado con creces a las Expediciones Toqueoro de Shen'dralar (que organicé hace ya tres años) en todas sus facetas. Me he demostrado a mí mismo que puedo renovarme y mejorar, tanto en virtud de escritor como de DJ. Ha resultado muy agradable interpretar con vosotros estos días, a pesar de que Faustián sea un canijo sabelotodo y gruñón. Sin embargo, debo confesaros que como más me he entretenido ha sido haciéndoos la puñeta como máster. :D Mención especial se merece Brioche, quien no solo me ha asistido en el trabajo de máster cuando estaba saturado, sino que además ha escuchado algunas de mis ideas argumentales y me ha ayudado a refinar las mecánicas de los eventos. El final del Demonomicón no está grabado sobre la piedra: aún quedan más copias incompletas esparcidas por ahí. Y ¿quién sabe? Vivimos en una época de cambios, en la que los héroes y los villanos del pasado regresan de las brumas del tiempo. Puede que esta no sea la última vez que se oiga hablar del Demonomicón y de su autor... ;) ¡Gracias a todos los jugadores! Ha sido un placer coordinar este evento. :) Categoría:Eventos Categoría:Otros eventos